


Grave Digger

by KYvi3



Series: Grave Digger Stiles Stillinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grave digging, Warning: Kate Argent, disturbing the deads rest, final season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYvi3/pseuds/KYvi3
Summary: One look its all its need for Stiles to decied he need to check something out. Because he is so not ready to also deal with the zombie apocalypse on top of werewolves, kanimas, psychotic hunter grandpas and teenage drama.
Series: Grave Digger Stiles Stillinski [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Grave Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for BedlamAtDawn, because i've got the idea from them.(Salted and burnt the bitch just in case--I'm surprised that Stiles didn't take one look at Peter Hale raising from the grave and going; "Fuck, I need to check something." And digging up Kate just to make sure she'd dead.)
> 
> And thanks for Sarran, because she beta read it for me.
> 
> Both of them are awsome!
> 
> and by the way, its my first try to write a story in a diffrent language so just deal with it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also i dont own teen wolf, its Jeff Davis (and maybe MTV,i dont know)

Peter Hale is back. Peter freakin Hale or better known as CREEPERWOLF, at least in Stiles head, IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Stiles knows Peter Hale is supposed to be dead. He had seen him burn and then died through the claws of none other than Derek Hale, Peter's nephew and last family member alive. The smell of burned flesh and blood still haunts Stiles into his nightmares. But this supposed dead man is breathing and alive a couple of feets before him.  
He stared, Stiles knows that he starred but he can't help it, his body is paralysed even then his mind is screaming. All thoughts about Erica and Boyd, about Jackson and the Kanima, about Gerard and how his whole body hurt, are gone.

Let's talk real for a moment, there is nothing on Stiles that does not hurt. Let it be his body, trust or faith, hell even his heart is broken and bruised after witnessing Lydia choosing Jackson again. And who thought the power of love would really save the day not to mention someone's life?  
Well Stiles did not. He is no fool, he knows better. Life is not a fairy tale with a happy ending. Even with werewolves in it and maybe all the other things that must exist if something like Werewolves and Kanima are real.

But that's not the point! The point is that after he got kidnapped( how could that even happen?! There were freaking werewolves! His best friend is a freaking werewolf, he should have been able to notice it! Maybe even to save Stiles!), beaten up by a psychotic creepy old man( aka Gerard Argent), to be dragged away from Erica and Boyd ( which he just left hanging for more torture), just to drive his Jeep ,with Lydia by his side, into an old abandon warehouse because he is one of the good guys and not even Jackson deserves to be a killer marionette or whatever. 

So here he is, helping to save the day when he sees him. The dead man walking. The Crepperwolf back alive. Well Zombiewolf would be a better term now but how the Hell is he alive?! What the hell happened?! And If this evil man can come back from the grim reapers realm, who can also come back? Which evil being will also rise? Is this the beginning of the Zombie apocalypse? Stiles refused to also deal with zombies or the apocalypse and certainly not both, Werewolves are enough. But if this is not the upbeat to the Zombie apocalypse, then how is this possible? Who else is back? He got a really bad feeling about it. 

The others are talking, Stiles hears them speaking but he can't focus on the words. His thoughts are a mess, maybe it's the shock or just time for a new dose Adderall, who knows.

Anyhow, the zombiewolf just stares back at Stiles with his smug knowing little smile, as if he knows what goes on in Stiles head. But if he is back, then so maybe.. Nope. Just nope. Stiles just changed his mind, he takes the zombie apocalypse. It would definitely be easier for him to survive. 

But why is he the only one who has a little mental breakdown over it? He will never know. But he needs some answers right away, 5 to 10 minutes ago would be even better ( he is pretty sure that's how long he silently freaked out). 

He can't wait any longer and if no one else is going to ask, he will for sure. “How? Why are you alive?! How is he alive? Why has no one put him back 6 feet under?!”  
Peter's smug grin just grows wider and he steps a little bit closer to Stiles. “And here I thought at least someone would be amazed to see me back. I'm absolutely harmless. ”  
Well.... At least the dead don't change much of a person. “Forget the why. Just. How?! I mean How!”  
That's got the attention of the other.

“Your little friend Miss Martin over here and the Worm Moon are to blame. With a little help from her my lovely nephew brought me back.”

“That means no Walking Dead in real life. That's great.” With a sigh of relief Stiles let the tension melt from his body. At least no apocalypse yet, he can deal with it.... But the possibility is still there, there could still be some other dead person walking and if she also comes back... A shiver went down his spine. It would be horrible.  
“I need to go! I need to check something!”

He jumps back in his jeep and drives away.

He should have made sure, salted her body, cut off the head and burnt the body. Even when he can't stomach the thought of doing it. Someone should have made sure that psychotic Bitch would stay dead and 6 feet under. But it's too late for that, if Kate Argent is also back, they will really have a problem.

Argent. The basement. Erica and Boyd! “Fuck!”  
He hit the brakes the same moment the thought crossed his mind and he was out of the jepp and back to the others again. This time he pays Peter no mind. Just Chris Argent.  
“What is about Erica and Boyd?! Are they still in your basement! Let them go, they are just teenagers, no killers.”  
Chris seems to be unaffected even as Derek grows low and dangerous. “You're right, they are not killers so I let them go.”  
Derek relaxed just a bit and shifted his claws away but his gaze never leaves Stiles' as the young man goes again to do who knows what. Derek has lost and most likely hurt pack members to find and care for. 

That's how hours later Stiles finds himself alone in the graveyard, digging out a grave. He hopes and prays no one will see him, his father will never know, his mother forgive him but he has to make sure, he just has to! 

Since he had seen Peter alive he had a really bad feeling about everything and he needed to make sure. If someone sees him, his father will be so mad and disappointed, he bet his mum is already disappointed in him, hell even he is ashamed of himself but also never imagined his first crime that he commit will be disturbance of the deads rest.

She will be in the coffin and Stiles will make sure she never gets back out.  
But his everything hurts and he is not as fast as he wishes he should be. He cursed himself for not taking Issac with him for help( he could really be helpful, it was his job after all.) or even any other wolf. But it's too late. He can still move and it is still night. He can do it even if he is almost certain he will vomit afterwards or even before. He just keeps going till he gets to the coffin. 

And finally.. 

Finally he hits the coffin...

Opening the coffin...

And the Bitch is still inside. Rotten and dead. The smell is abnormally disgusting and yeah, this will haunt him for sure. He was absolutely right he vomited but that didn't stop him, he just had to make sure. She must stay dead. She needs to!

To tear off the head is both easier and harder than he thought it would be but once the head is off he salts the body and climbs back out of the grave. Just the fire is left. Somehow it's disturbing how satisfying it is to burn her body. But so is life, or death in this case, one got what one deserves.  
Stiles lights up a match and lets her burn.

\--- THE END ---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you like it and want to read more of it I did write a version with an empty coffin and more chapter(or at least im currently writing more chapters )


End file.
